A Painting's Demise
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: Kiku and Yao were wandering inside the Toy box when they found themselves in a room full of drawings and crayons on the floor. But, Yao was certain that painting portrayed someone familiar...


_'Kiku, would you... be friends with me?'_

_'I've... always wanted a boy like me who could be my friend.'_

Kiku watched the painting wrapped in flames, the corners turning black. A few pieces of glass shattered and fell above him.

_'Vee~ why are adults so tall, I wonder? Am I gonna be tall like Yao someday?'_

His eyes settled on something under the painting.

_**FELICIANO**_

_'Hey Kiku, have you ever done Loves me, Loves me not? I know a way to always end with 'Loves me'! _

_Wanna hear it?'_

Every little moment with his 'friend' Feliciano was coming back at him, making him feel a little sad for the painting child.

_'Ne, Kiku... If only two of us could get out of here... Who will you choose?'_

Feliciano hadn't been a bad kid, he was nice and cheerful.

_'Vee~ Don't worry, don't worry! We will leave together! Promise!'_

Yao was inspecting the ashes that were once the small and tiny body of a boy. His eyes were holding a bit of sadness and regret.

''He really... wasn't human after all, aru.'' He closed his eyes softly. Feliciano really was a sweet boy, it was a shame he was just a painting.

Deciding that staring at the remains of the portrait was not going to bring the boy back, Kiku looked around the room. There were crayons, sketchbooks, mannequin's heads and dolls scattered on the floor.

From the piles of books, something caught his attention. It was a small pink book that seemed to be a diary.

''Yao-san... Could you read it for me, please? There are some words I don't understand.'' The small japanese boy handed him the diary.

With a smile and a pat on his head, Yao nodded.

''Huh? Is this a diary, aru?'' He said more to himself, but the boy simply nodded. ''Alright.''

_''I like when the visitors come to play with me, but..._

_ I want to get out of here! Big sister Elizabetha said that I could only leave after taking the place of someone from outside. So I will wait until someone comes, ve_~!

_Though, I hope it will be soon. I heard from Roderich that I have a big brother~! I really want to meet him! But it seems he is not here...Maybe he is in the Outside World? That's why I want to go out, vee~!_

_It's really lonely down here and most of the time I can't find Big sister Elizabetha and Roderich. Blue Eyes is the only one keeping me company, I made him after I met a boy with blue eyes and blond hair. He was scary at first but then he turned out to be so sweet and gentle! Papa said I couldn't met him again... I still don't know if he was a painting like myself or a visitor.''_

Yao saw Kiku hold the doll in his hand, muttering an apologize to it.

_''I wonder how my fratello is... Roderich told me he is very rude and aggressive, and he seems to be looking for something. I wonder what~?''_

...Silence...

_''I really want to meet him... Will he... like me?''_

Suddenly, he felt something grab his shirt and saw the little kid with tears in his eyes. ''Why couldn't we leave together...? Feliciano promised... that we would leave together...''

The older knelt down and wiped the tears from his face. ''It's sad, but he belonged here. The only way to get out was one of us staying here, aru.''

Yao grabbed Kiku's hand after he calmed down. ''Don't be sad... He wouldn't like that, aru. Now, shall we go?'' He said softly.

With a nod, they left the room. The hold Kiku had on the little doll got tighter.

* * *

><p>They had been searching for the big painting that would take them back to their world, but Kiku had been curious and they ended up going to the Dungeon.<p>

''Loves me, Loves me not...'' they heard, but it was very soft. When they entered the room, there were a lot of rose petals on the floor.

''Loves me, Loves me not...'' the voice sounded louder now. Yao made Kiku stay back just to be safe.

To their surprise, there was a small boy with blonde hair playing with a white rose. (The same colour Feliciano's fake rose was.)

''Loves me!'' The boy sang happily, hugging the little rose close to his chest. Kiku saw a painting hanging from the closest wall.

_** Blue Eyes**_

The japanese boy got close to the blonde, lightly touching his shoulder. The blonde turned his head and was looking at him, surprised. There was a small blush on his cheeks and on his lap was a small doll.

Which had a curl sticking from his hair and bright amber eyes.

''H-Hello, n-nice to meet you...'' the blonde's voice was really soft and gentle, just how Feliciano described _Blue Eyes._

''I haven't seen y-you here before... A-Are you a visitor?'' Yao was next to Kiku, looking around the room. The black haired boy nodded and raised the doll he had been holding for a long while.

A pair of blue eyes went wide in recognition.

''It's Feliciano's doll... H-How did you get it?'' But he already had an idea.

Kiku just looked down at his shoes.

A small sob escaped from the other. ''I-It can't be...''

Suddenly, they heard someone coming. Yao already knew who would it be... After all, he had seen the other painting hanging from the wall.

It showed a little brown haired boy holding little flowers to someone, smiling happily - but it looked strange, the edges of the portrait seemed to be torn, like it had been ripped to a half and fixed vaguely.

**_ LOVINO_**

_''Oi, Stupido! I'm back.''_ There was a small growl, followed by a suspicious glare from him. ''Who are you, bastards? I haven't seen you here before.'' Hazel eyes narrowed until they saw the blonde crying in the back.

_''What's wrong with him? What did you do?'' _He took a step back, his growl turning louder.

Yao put the hands in the air in surrender and little by little got close to him. ''You don't have to be scared, we didn't come to hurt you, aru.'' He said softly, trying to calm him.

_''Then why the hell is he crying?''_

A sigh escaped the older and he told him about Feliciano. Lovino's eyes opened wide and took a pained look but he yelled at them, angry at the lost of his _fratellino._

Minutes passed by and Lovino calmed. With a defeated sigh, he gave Kiku a key from his pocket. Seeing Kiku's confusion, he just muttered _'I won't need it anymore, there is nothing I want from out there.'_ and sat against the wall.

Yao took Kiku's hand and they continued their course. When they left the room Lovino was playing with a white rose, whispering _'Loves me... Loves me not...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>DO YOU WANT TO ENTER GUERTENA'S TRUE EXHIBITION?<em>**

...  
><strong><em><br>_**** Yes**.


End file.
